Seniors are the fastest growing segment on the Internet; they are also subject to many conditions, which can be ameliorated by increased physical activity. This project will develop a web-based interactive video program which assists sedentary older adults to build a regular program of strengthening, balance, stretching and aerobic activities. The program will follow American College of Sports Medicine guidelines to recommend activities. Using demographically matched models, it will deliver video testimonials encouraging commitment to exercise. Users will be encouraged to return to the program repeatedly. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Since exercise has been shown to be beneficial to so many areas of senior health, this program will appeal to organizations who have an interest in improving the independence, well-being and quality of life of older adults (e.g., senior centers, HMO's, health systems and insurance companies). It will also be attractive to companies who market to seniors on the internet--or sell advertising (banner-space) to companies who market to seniors-- as they require programmatic content designed to bring viewers back repeatedly over time.